


Stay For The Night

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Hey I was wondering if you could write a Pietro Maximoff imagine where the reader is the new hired chef for the avengers and like she’s just a normal girl but he starts taking an interest in her and they become really close and Hydra learns from their sources that he has a new weakness and it’s her so the kidnap her and he gets upset and so when he finds her he confesses his feeling for her and they kiss and just make it cute! I love your imagines so much!!! Sorry if this is to specific.





	Stay For The Night

She had always been paranoid when walking home alone in the dark, and the city of New York only added to that paranoia. Every alley seemed to have moving shadows, trash cans that suddenly seemed to look like large hooded men and every little jumping cat seemed to be larger than it was. 

Y/n had had to work later than normal because the avengers had arrived home later after a mission, so she had to stay in late to make them some dinner, not that she had minded though, she could use the extra money it gave her. 

She jumped sideways again, hearing a cat jumping from atop of a trash can and down onto some empty can of sorts. Now she really regretted not taking the offer of staying over at the avenger tower, she could even have slept a little longer. 

«Why don’t you stay the night, instead of walking home this late?» Pietro stood with his arms crossed over his chest, observing her work around the kitchen making the desert that Tony had begged for. 

«I appreciate the offer, Pietro, but I would like to sleep in my own bed, I don’t really sleep well elsewhere.» She gave him an apologetic smile, before continuing with the food. 

«I bet you would sleep just fine in my arms.» The speedster grinned from ear to ear at his cheeky remark, seeing her cheeks turn flustered. With that he had walked out of the kitchen to join the others, thinking he had made her stay for the night, which he hadn’t. 

She regretted it so badly now. Why did she always have to be so proud? If she hadn’t she would probably be sleeping in Pietro’s arms at the moment. While she was walking there feeling irritated at herself, playing the scene over and over in her head, a dark car with tinted windows slowly drove towards her, the engine more silent than what was normal for a car. Before she knew it, she was grabbed from behind, a hand with a cloth in it covering her mouth and dragged into the car. Soon after her body went limp. 

~ 

Pietro was fuming, and he knew that if he had been a cartoon character he would be breathing smoke at the moment, just like the characters in Tony’s more innocent magazines. He had come here alone and it hadn’t been his best decision in his life, but he really didn’t care. His reason for still breathing was inside of this large building he was standing in somewhere, and he really couldn’t care about anything else than to get Y/n out of here. 

He sped down the corridor, the flash of silver is the only mark after him as he checked every room he came over. Lower and lower into the basement he went until he was standing behind the last door down here. It looked old, ragged and only secured with a simple padlock. 

There was no challenge getting the lock off the door, and soon Pietro found himself standing inside of the room. Multiple boxes were stacked on top of each other, and columns followed in the middle of the room for a couple of hundred meters. On the second column, there was a rope bound around it, but because of the darkness in the room, it was hard seeing if anything was bound between them. Pietro quickly sped over to it, and to his relief, he found Y/n bound to the backside. 

«Pietro?» Y/n’s weak voice sounded as he began untying the rope. 

«It’s okay, princess, I’m going to get you out of here.» He whispered back, quickly getting her to lose, embracing her in a hug quickly after. 

«Hold tight.» He ordered to her, before quickly managing to speed out of the building and into safety. 

~ 

«How are you feeling?» His eyes were looking deeply into her, his hand on her cheek the other arm holding her tightly against him by the waist. 

«Safe.» Y/n smiled up at him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. 

«You scared me, you know that?» Pietro rested his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. 

«I know, next time I’ll take your offer to stay for the night.» 

«Finally!» He joked but quickly turned serious again. He caressed her cheek gently, leaning in slightly as he did so. 

«I love you.» He said barely above a whisper with such emotion Y/n thought she had never heard in any words she had ever heard. She held him tighter a happy smile finding its way to her lips. 

«I love you too, Pietro.» She whispered before their lips collided in a gentle kiss, full of relief and love.


End file.
